


Catherine Thorne a character study

by MistyGrove (StarshineAndBooks)



Series: Character studies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astrology, Canon-Typical Violence, Carrows Reign at Hogwarts, F/F, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Pining, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshineAndBooks/pseuds/MistyGrove
Summary: A look into Cathrine Thorne and her life
Relationships: Original Female Character & Everyone, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Character studies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205417





	1. Chapter 1

Catherine ‘Cat’ Moira Thorne, daughter of Laura Thorne and her husband Marcus Smith, half american and a halfblood. Her father a muggle born, her mother a pureblood. She grew up in England, spending half of almost every summer in America at her muggle family’s estate. 

Her name is older than she, every bit of it, except the nickname her childhood best friend since diapers, James Potter gave her. He calls ker Kitty, later the rest of her friends would, and lastly her nieces and nephews. Catherine, for Cathrine Thorne the first, her great great aunt. Moira for her father’s aunt who passed due to a drunk driver. Thorne, one of the most powerful, wealthy pureblood families there are.

The Throne family is still famous, few recognize her father as a muggleborn, though strange that she is half american, no one really knows her status of blood.

She has the Thorne nose, a hawk nose. Cat got the Thorne eyes as well, grey with little flecks of blue, usually her eyes appear silver. Her freckles and wavy-but-closer-to-curly hair are from her father’s side of the family. The Thrones do not have freckles, and their hair tends to be straight, though barley wavy isn’t uncommon.

Unlike most Purebloods that thrive in the Slytherin lines, Cat has calloused hands. The kind of calluses that come from climbing trees, and drawing, that come from burning yourself while cooking one to many times. Her knuckles are always dry. 

The Thorne family is predominantly Slytherin, a few ravenclaws. Her father was a hufflepuff. Cat is a Gryffindor, the hat sat upon her head for five minutes before it announced its decision.

It was unsure, of course, anyone could go to any house. Cat was brave, she gets into fights often, she is loyal and protective. Her temper is quick, and her wrath is cold. She enjoys reading, and she is undoubtedly creative.

She wants to grow up to help people, she’s full of hope, she enjoys cooking. She’s odd, just like everyone is, they all have their own quirks.

But, it realizes that she is best placed in Gryffindor when the hat sees that she would do anything, and it means anything for her cause. And even if that is a similar trait to Hufflepuff since her cause tends to be loved ones, it’s the way she gets that glint in her eye and a fire in her blood when she fights.

Her aunt Elizabth on her mother’s side helps her become an anigmus, she doesn't succeed until halfway through her second year. Unregistered, she is a wolf. Black hair with bits of brown in her fur, small enough to be mistaken as a husky. 

When she turns to her animus for the first time she’s stuck for a full day, so she follows the marauders, and of course James and Sirius get detention. 

She tells her friends about her new ability a few months later, after getting control of it, and they think it’s great. She helps the boys through the process of becoming Angimi themselves, and then all but Remus are unregistered angimi.

Cat grew up with James, and has a very eclectic taste in food, and while she says she likes increasingly weird combinations the majority of them are all in jest. Though she does love her chicken nuggets best stop pizza.

Cat immediately imprints on Sirius and Remus, smiling at them when they meet, and then she and James befriend them. She was the one who brought in Peter, he seemed nice, he was sweet and she loved him immediately.

Cat gets along with most people, and has friends in every house, she was closest with the marauders, even a member of the group herself, but she was always trying to do good, when she wasn’t in trouble for pranking.

She was a beater in quidditch, She once broke her bat and used her broom to hit the bludger away from her teammate. And really, she puts on a good show.

Cat has a history of pining, she pines for Sirius and Remus, of course she does, they’re exactly her type. She tends after capable people, with a sass streak, and a loyal heart, that are kind to her. She also had a thing for Lily for a few months, but got over that quickly.

She has sisters, she’s the oldest of them. Cat has two little sisters, and a little brother. Her older younger sister is Maureen Thorne, and a Hufflepuff. Alice Thorne is a Ravenclaw. And her little brother Ben is a Slytherin.

Cat can get into all of the house dormitories, and frequents Ravenclaw tower to study with Alice and Xeno lovegood.

She has a talent with charms, and is a wonderful duler, and she enjoys defense against the dark arts, but prefers Transfiguration. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two diffrent monthly cycles but both end in chocolate

Cat stands in the common room, watching the fire as she waits for Remus to come in, it’s early and she should be in class. Which is why she knows this is when he will return from the hospital wing, he likes to hide his issues. 

And she isn’t having it, no sir.

“Cat?” Remus asks, and he feels his heart drop as she turns.

She smiles, “Hey Remus.”

“What about your classes?”

“I have more important things. Like, eating chocolate with my friend.”

“What?”

“Our monthly cycles are synced up, and have been since The end of first year.”

“Oh,” Remus blinks, he forgets, and well, really, it’s only third year, but she cares about him enough to track his cycle as well as hers.

Cat smirks, “C’mon, we’re going to go sit on your bed and eat junk, and I’ll read muggle stories.”

And she leads him up the stairs, into his dormitory, and onto his bed, pulling chocolate out of the satchel across her shoulders, and handing him some. They curl up, leaning against each other, and they eat their junk food, and are sore and ache together.

She reads to him, from a muggle book, fairy tales that are- dark. Interesting though, and entertaining, and it’s nice.

Cat is the one to fall asleep, she sleeps best when she feels safe, like most people do, but she doesn't sleep on those she doesn't trust with her heart, Remus has only seen her sleep on top of James, after a long day.

And he smiles gently, glad she trusts him enough to sleep, she needs it, he knows the past few days have been hell on her, she’s in a fight with her little sister, on top of three weeks of detention for something she didn’t even do.

She talks in her sleep, she sleepwalks too, which has led to her being found in strange places.

“Leave him alone, you bloody wretch,” SHe says, and it’s angry, but he recognizes the shake in her voice as she sleeps.

He rubs her back gently, hoping it helps. And it doesn't seem to hurt at least.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is life if not hugging for too long?

Cat laughs as she settles into the compartment, Peter making a joke, the beginning of fifth year already awesome. She’s sad she didn’t get any owls from her friends the whole summer, but that’s pretty normal, she has a stack she’ll go through tonight that they sent to her house and not to where she was in America.

Her hair once long and to the small of her back now just kisses her shoulder, and she’s mid laugh as she turns to glance to the door as it opens. And Sirius is there, James behind him, and he stops talking to James mid sentence, his eyes a little wide.

“Kitty?”

“Hey Siri!” She smiles, “James! What’s up?”

“You didn’t respond- we thought you were mad at us-”

She shakes her head, “Oh no, darling,” She says and it’s softer than she usually is, “I was with my grandparents in America.”

“O-oh.”

She holds her arms out, “Now, do I get a hug or are you too hot for that now?”

Sirius pulls her into a hug that’s strong and maybe more clingy that he would ever admit to, but it’s Cat he’s hugging, so when it’s gone on longer than is strictly proper, she makes sure she squeezes tighter, and asks him not to let go yet.

And we'll really, when they finally separate, it isn’t even a little surprising that they sit down and Cat sits almost in his lap. What’s more surprising is Remus walking in and sitting beside Cat and leaning against her so heavily.

JAmes just shakes his head, the group is tight knit, it’s not unusual for any them to lay across each other, but he’ll admit Cat lays across Sirius and Remus more often than anyone, even him.

Not that he minds, he just wants them to be happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pranks doesn't go over well

Cat and James are the ones who saved Severus Snape from a transformed Remus, Cat sustained many injuries, because of course she did, because how else is she supposed to help? James is more nimble, better equipped to help Snape to safety, Cat is the beater, she is the sturdy one.

She is the one that meets Remus as he turns back, Peter returns with Pompfrey as Cat loses consciousness with a bleeding barely awake Remus holding her. And it’s heartbreaking, Cat’s body has broken bones, and gouges, scratches, slashes and looks broken.

Remus looks almost worse than she does, and Pompfrey is settingdown to perform emergency medical spells, and it’s awful when Remus nearly snarls.

It takes two days before Cat is awake, it takes two days before anyone is allowed to see her or Remus. 

Sirius is the first one at Cat’s side, but she just levels a look at him, and her silver eyes aren’t silver, they look cold as the violent storm clouds she so enjoys. 

“What the bloody hell were you thinking!”

“I-”

“He could have died!”

“I- he didn’t.”

“I almost killed Cat,” Remus says, sitting up, “I almost turned her into-”

“I don’t care if I do become a werewolf, I care that someone I trusted so much, someone my best friend trusted so dearly betrayed him! I care that you almost killed someone!”

Sirius startles, “Kitty-”

“Cathrine.” She says sharply, and oh, there’s her famous ire. “My name is Cathrine.”

“Cat-”

“You know what?” Remus says, “I think you should leave, you’re why she’s hurt.”

“You’re why Remus is back to thinking he’s a monster, Sirius.” Cat snaps, and it’s harsh, and she’s angry and then, “And I don’t know how you could do it SIrius.”

“Cat-”

“Leave us alone Sirius!” SHe snaps.

“Cathrine-”

“Leave her alone, Sirius. In fact, leave us all alone like she said.” Remus snarls.

“Cat-”

Cat is yelling before she can think, she’s flying off the handle in a way that they’ve seen but never aimed at them, “You are just like your mother! I don’t ever want you near me or my family again! Get Ou! GET OUT!”

“Cat,” Remus says, and even he realizes that was a line, but he doesn't seem to care.

Sirius rushes out, and Cat still is livid, “I can’t bloody- how could he?!”

Remus scoffs, “Because, I guess he’s having his fun.”

Cat grumbles then, “I’m so- Ugh!”

“I know. He put you in danger” Remus says and it’s snarling cold.

“Who cares about that?” Cat scoffs, “I’m mad he hurt you this way!”

“I care! I nearly killed you!”

Cat startles, “Why does it matter? I’m here.”

“You’re kidding, Cat-” Remus looks freaked out.

“Kitty?!” James asks, charging in.

“It wasn’t that bad Rem, I’m okay, alive and everything.”

“You almost weren’t kitty,” James says.

Cat shrugs, “I’m okay though, no one is injured.”

And the fire starts to leave her all at once, and at least, James thinks, when she gets angry it’s over quickly. She sighs, standing to move to REmus, sitting beside him, “I’m okay Remus.”

“Cat-”

“I’m okay, I’m not hurt, you didn’t hurt me.”

Remus just raises a brow, looking to the many, many bandages about her, and the fresh scars across her. 

“Okay, you hurt me a little.” She says, “But I’m okay Remus.”

Remus just snorts.

James sighs, “Sirius visited?”

“He's Gone.” Cat says.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and the carrots don't get along to well and she's taught nothing

“Get your hands off of him,” Cat snarls, shoving between Neville and the Carrow siblings, “You do not get to endanger my students.”

Neville sits on the ground, panting.

“The headmaster said-”

“The headmaster can eat my arse,” Cat snarls, “I am the head of Gryffindor, I will handle my students, I will handle all of the students I can.”

“You need to learn your place.” Amycus snarls.

Cat scoffs, “I did, it’s keeping students safe!”

“Crucio!” Alecto snaps, and Cat screams, used to the spell but it never gets easier.

She falls to her knees and Alecto continues the spell, and Amycus cackles.

Neville slips off while he can, and Cat just screams, not because she wants to, but because that is what Crucio does.

And they gang up on her magic and physical, and it’s brutal, Pompfrey is the one who helps her off the ground, she is the one who heals Cat, once again.

Cat returns to the room of requirement, and begins her own healing on the students that could or would not go to the hospital wing, she does what she can to comfort the students, all of them, not just those in Dumbledore's army.

She is the one who helps soothe the first and second year slytherin’s that are either forced to be loyal or scared to leave. He's the one who challenges the Carrows.

Cat is the one that nearly dies once every other day on a good week, more often usually. She is the one that distracts the Carrows from the younger students. She is the one who fights them hardest.

She is the one who uses crucio on them when she finds they’ve almost killed Ginny. Cat is the one who sets fireworks off in their room, she sets loose hoards of chocolate frogs and makes their robes give boils. 

She laughs gleefully as she makes them trip every third step, she takes pride in making their wands shoot ducks for a week and a half straight instead of succeeding in spells.

Gwen, Luna, Marion, Neville, and Ginny are the favorite targets of the Carrows. The girl who lived, the girl who died, and the three most stubborn students.

Gwen Potter, Harry’s twin was the one to stay behind, Her mother’s appearance and her father’s love for mischief, she knew someone needed to stay back and help handle Snape as headmaster.

Marion Black, the daughter of Sirius and a one night stand that Cat has raised since the girl was six, being Marion’s godmother. Her godfather had been James. Her father’s locks, and gold eyes, a sass to rival Mcgonagall, Sirius, Remus, and Lily she is troubled with a good heart.

Luna is firm in her beliefs, set in the need to help those she can, and teach them everything she can. When safety is needed she helps people into the ravenclaw tower. She has helped set up an alarm system so Cat knows when to help her.

Ginny is the one Cat is pulling to safety the most, a temper like Lily’s, a sense of justice like Harry’s, and Molly’s ability to curse someone into oblivion, she is the most spitfire. She fights the Carrows more than anyone besides Cat herself. 

Neville stands up for the younger students, of any house, he gets between them, mouths off he he can, pulls the kids to safety if he can’t. He refuses to let the carrows hurt the younger students if he can at all help.

“Cat,” Ginny says, horrified at her state when she enters the room.

Cat waves her off, but it doesn't work, since Cat knows Ginny and helped raise the Weasley siblings, having befriended Molly during her time after the war at a grieving meeting. But that means Ginny knows her too.

Especially since Cat is ‘aunt kitty’ to every weasley until they either go to hogwarts, or start calling her Cat.

“Cat,” Ginny says again, “You’re face-”

“I’m fine,” Cat says, healing herself wordlessly, “They didn’t appreciate the dungbomb set.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She never believes Sirius guilty.

Cat is stonily silent after she receives the news of Sirius’ imprisonment, no one told her until it happened, it was McGonagall who told her, not Remus, not Dumbledore, not Nacrissa, not Mary, McGonagall. 

“Cat,” Minerva tires, “If the ministry-”

“No. I know him. I know who he is, he wouldn’t do it.”

“Cat, the evidence-”

“Then it’s wrong!” Cat snaps suddenly, “Sirius is innocent! I know he is! I know him I-”

“You love him.” Minerva says, and it's simple, true of course.

“What does that have to do with this?!”

“We want those we love to be good, Catherine, but often we are wrong.”

“So I should accept this?!”

“We have to try.”

“I won’t. I know him, this is the boy who taught me how to waltz better. This is Siri, he punched a boy for standing me up on a date. When I went into the triwizard tournament my sixth year, he’s the one who celebrated with me immediately, out of all of my friends!”

“He isn’t Siri anymore Cat, He is Sirius Black, murderer of Peter pettigrew and twelve muggles, betrayer of Lily and James Potter.” Minerva says, and it sounds weak even to her own ears.

“No, this is Sirius, the boy who found me crying and in pain due to my monthly, and spent three days helping me with spells and chocolate.”

“Cat, ignoring this is just going to hurt you more-”

“Sirius is innocent!”

“He was their secret keeper.”

“If their location was given up then he must not have been, he wouldn’t have hurt them!”

“Cathrine-”

“No! And why- why am I finding out now?!”

“Remus knew you would do this,” Minerva sighs, “He wanted to make sure you didn’t get arrested for obstructing the law.”

“He what?!”

“I don’t think he was right to do it,” Minerva says, “But I was out voted.”

“There was a vote?! You knew Sirius was being persecuted, and no one told me?! I go to america to bury my family, and come back to my friends either missing, dead, or in Azkaban?!”

“CAthrine-”

“No. I know Sirius, there’s more to the story, I know he didn’t do this!”

“CAtherine please-”

“If he really did do all of this,” Catherine says, “Then why do I remember him as a boy with leather boots and a leather jacket, cigarettes, bruises, and the kindest heart? He smelled like strawberries Minnie, he beat Lucuius Malfoy up when he called me ‘good as a squib’.”

Minerva sighs, shaking her head. She knew Cat would be hard to break the news too, but this is awful.

CAt laughs then, “You knew him, he gave you chocolate every valentine's day after third year!”

“Appearances can be deceiving,” She says, but it sounds heart broken even to Minerva’s own ears.

Cat just scoffs, “I- I’ll be back for the start of term, I need- something. If you hear from Remus, tell him I’m glad he’s okay, but he’s a bloody git!”

She stomps off, and Minerva just songs shakily.


	7. Chapter 7

Cat startles when someone knocks on her office door, she looks up and chokes on a gasp, “Harry?”

He blinks, “How do you know my name?”

She swallows then, “I knew your parents, come in. My first class isn’t until tomorrow, what’s up?”

“I- Dumbledore said if I wanted to know about this-” He holds up a silk cloak with little stars on it- “Or my parents, I should, find Professor Thorne. Is that you?”

Cat is wide eyed, and she swallows hard, those green eyes staring her down, shy, and she knows the caution in those eyes, Sirius had it too. Someone hurt this boy, someone hurt her beloved friend’s child.

And a girl is at his side a second later, “Harry?”

“Gwendolyn,” Cat chokes, because there is Lily Evans, younger than she was the last time she saw Lily, except this Lily has Jame’s wild hair and his skin. 

“How do you know me?” She asks, startling back.

“I- you look just like your parents,” Cat says, “Who were you looking for?”

“Professor Thorne.”

She swallows, because these children have been hurt, they were taken from their parents, then her and Sirius, then broken, and now they don’t recognize her. They look like two of her most important friends and they don’t know her.

They called her Kitty!

“I’m Professor Thorne.”

“Oh,” Harry says, walking in, holding up the cloak, “What’s this?”

Cat chokes, “Oh merlin- where did you get that Harry?”

“Dumblredore left it for me and Gwen.” HArry says, “Do you recognize it?”

“That’s- an invisibility cloak,” Cat says, “Jesus- Wow, I’ve been looking for that for years.”

“You have?”

“Yeah, it was one of your dad’s most prized possessions, I wanted to make sure it was safe.”

“Oh.”

“I’m glad you two have it.” She says then, “Which houses are you?”

“I got Gryffindor.” Harry says simply.

“Hufflepuff,” Gwen says.

Cat smiles, “Those are good houses you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Gwen, you should talk to Cedric Diggory, he’s in your house, he’s sweet.”

“Okay.”

Cat nods then, “How was the feast?”

“Good.” Harry smiles, “Ron eats a lot.”

“Ron- Weasley?”

“Yeah.”

“Have you two met Marion Black?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, she seems nice.”

“She made Ravenclaw,” Gwen pipes up, “People called her a -blood traitor?”

Cat just nods, “That’s a shame, but expected. You two should head to your common rooms, but, if you need anything, at all, ever, I’m here. Okay?”

The twins nod. Walking off.

Cat sighs, shaking her head, she knows better than to get attached this early, even if she did hold them as babies, because it’s never done her any good. Has it?

No, instead she begins a letter to Remus, because even if he never responds, she’s sure he gets them, and he would want to know. She would at least.


	8. Chapter 8

The Yule ball leads to dance classes, because of course it does. ANd of course McGongall teaches them, having James help her demonstrate. And then she asks if anyone will demonstrate, no one volunteers.

So she has Cat stand, and then Sirius, and they’re told to dance.

Sirius sets his left hand in Cat’s, holding them so they are slightly to the side at shoulder height, his right hand on her hip. He smirks at her, she raises a brow.

McGongall starts the music and Sirius stars, because he knows how to dance, it was proper, and he can’t ignore it.

Sirius leads Cat in the fox trot, and it’s easy, he’s been trained since three, and Cat has always enjoyed the dance lessons she received. It’s easy, and they’re both a little out of practice, but half of a dance is the chemistry between the pair performing it. And they are friends.

He leads her, and she follows, gently tapping the tempo on his shoulder where her left hand rests, and it’s calm, gentle even. They don’t notice much else, though people clap and whistle.

The song passes, and they pause just in time for McGingall to suggest they demonstrate the next dance, the waltz, she and JAmes demonstrate it, but Cat and Sirius don’t let go of eachother.

THe moment they are given the go ahead, Cat and Sirius begin their waltz, Cat still taps the beat on Sirius’ shoulder, and it’s good, they think, and really, Cat stares at his face so intently he feels stuffy. He watches her closely and she just giggles.

And really, when he turns to see Rmeus staring at them and flushes, his eyes glued to them, it’s enough to make her a little fluttery.


End file.
